Opening Up
by RavenDelacroix
Summary: This is an AU Bones One-Shot based on Baby in the Bough. Bones and Booth finish a case early and Bones receives an unexpected call.


**Author's Note: As you know 'Baby in the Bough' is from Season 3 and that came out ages ago so this is very late. I only started watching Bones this year but I've always known of it as when it was coming to an end I was still pretty young even though I was maturer than my age but I did have an interest in it. Obviously, knowing and watching Bones you would know that it is certainly not for young kids. Finally, I have started watching it and I absolutely love it and I love the characters. I am currently on mid Season 5 but I am aware that eventually Bones and Booth do end up together but it ix taking forever and it is killing me. I recently watched the episode with Emily's sister, Zooey, in it and I was over the moon. I was even more over the moon when I found out they were sister. I literally screamed. Well, enough about me and Bones. Let's get on to the story. Hope you enjoy:)**

* * *

 **Based on Baby in the Bough**

Before Carol Grant and her husband, Jimmy, left with Baby Andy, Brennan gave Caroline her number on her card. "In case you need anything."

Looking down at the card, Carol slowly took the card from Brennan. "Thank you for everything." Temperance had never felt such a connection with an infant. She could've said that it was because she was woman and motherly instincts were kicking in but even she knew it was more than that. Andy reminded her of her own story: having a dead mother and a felon father and being given up not having any answers as to why anything was happening. The only difference was that Andy had people that wanted to take him in.

Today at work was unexpected as the case that the team finished a case that they started two days ago in the early afternoon. Brennan wasn't sure what to do for the rest of the day. Suddenly, her phone started to vibrate so she picked it up. On the screen, there was a name that she hadn't expected to see. Carol Grant. They had finished the bridge project a few months ago and since then they hadn't seen each other even though she would send pictures of Andy. She answered the call that snapped her out of her thoughts. "Hello Carol. It's been some time since the project."

"Yes. I know. I called because I was wondering if you have plans for the rest of the day as I need someone to babysit Andy. We're going out for the evening."

"I would love to babysit him. When would you like me to come by?"

"In fifteen to twenty minutes."

"Okay. Thanks. Would it be okay if I brought Agent Booth with me?"

"Of course. The two of you were great with Andy last time you were together."

"Thanks. See you in twenty."

She put the phone down and went to find Booth to ask him if he would like to babysit Andy with her as the two of them weren't expecting the case to finish that early. Plus, Booth hadn't seen him in a long time either. She went to find Booth in his office. "Hey Bones, what's up?"

"I just got a call from Carol. She needs someone to babysit Andy and said yes. Would you like to join me?"

The two partners took their stuff and went out to the car parking. Booth was about to go in the driver's seat when Bones asked, "Can I at least drive on this occasion?"

"I always drive!"

"Why not? I am a good driver and I am the one they called and asked to babysit so I should be in control of the wheel."

Booth stood there, staring as he thought about it. He threw her the keys and she caught them. "Thank you." She had that smile on her face, the one that told you she was victorious in an argument. They swapped sides of the car and got into their positions in the car. It was silent for a while but they stole a few glances at each other. When they caught each other's glance, they would smile for a large amount of time. "How do you feel about seeing Andy again?" Booth asked.

"Well, just talk about things that he likes and answer questions that he asks. Anyway, you have me and I have a son so you have nothing to worry about."

"Thanks Booth."

She pulled into the drive way then he and Booth got out the car. When they got to the door, she looked at Booth and knocked on the door whilst her other hand was in her back pocket. She waited nervously until Carol opened the door. "Hey Temperance. Agent Booth. Thanks for coming." She stood aside for them to enter. "Don't worry about it. It will be nice to see him again all grown up."

"Well, his bedtime is at eight o'clock. And dinner at four o'clock. We'll probably be back at nine if that's okay with you."

"That's fine. Take as long as you want." Temperance said.

"Andy!"

"Coming." The little boy ran from the living room to the front door, where the adults were. Brennan was Andy and was completely speechless which was not something that occurred often. It felt like only yesterday that she and Booth last saw Andy as a baby in a car seat and taking him everywhere in order to take care of him. That was when she came up with her trademark baby move 'Dancing Phalanges'. Carol snapped her out of her thoughts. "Andy, this is your Aunt Temperance and Agent Booth. They knew you when you were a baby."

"Please, call me Seeley."

"Hi Andy." Temperance greeted.

"Hi," Andy turned to Seeley. "Why are you called Agent?"

"I work for the FBI."

"Cool."

"Well, we should be making our way to the restaurant. Bye Andy." Carol interrupted.

"Bye Mum." He replied.

"Take as long as you like." Temperance reminded them, just as they left the house. Andy ran back into the living room, Seeley and Temperance following behind him. He was sitting on the couch playing on the PlayStation. When he noticed the other two come in, he offered them both a game console. Seeley immediately took one, knowing and understanding how to play these games. Whilst on the other hand, Temperance wasn't used to playing games but she accepted in order to socialise with the young boy. They were playing a Spiderman game. Tempe was struggling with game. "I don't understand how to control the virtual simulation." Booth started to laugh along with Andy, who then turned to ask him. "Does she always talk like that?"

"Yes, she does but trust me, you get used to it."

"Hello? I'm still present within the room. I'm not deaf nor am I invisible." The boys continued to laugh.

Time went by until eventually, they ordered Pizza and watched 'The Avengers'. They were all silent, paying attention to the movie. Occasionally, Brennan and Booth would steal glances like they always would in silence but as well as stealing glances with Booth, she would also catch the eyes of Andy, who looked like he wanted to ask her something. It took a while but he finally mustered up the courage to ask her. "Aunt Temperance, Uncle Seeley. Mum told me that you knew my real mum? Is that true?"

The two partners looked at one another. Temperance was about to answer but Seeley beat her to it before she said something unempathetic. "To an extent, yes."

"Can you tell me something about her?"

"It's just Mu never tells me anything. She says I'm too young."

"I know what it's like to lose a parent or two and not know anything about what happened to them, why they left you or who they were."

He looked at her questioningly. "You do?"

"Yeah I do." Temperance answered. "When I was younger my parents changed the identities of my brother and I then they left and I was put into foster care after my brother left me too. They never said why they left or where they were going. They abandoned us."

"That's how I feel when I have no information about her."

"Maybe you should tell Carol that."

"What makes you think that she will listen?"

"Well, she's your mother and if she really loves you then she will listen. But sometimes maybe it is a good thing to wait until you are older as you might end up finding out things you will end up wishing you never knew or things you are not expecting. But you are lucky that you have someone you can trust to tell you about her."

"Thanks Aunt Temperance."

Temperance ruffled her right hand in his hair as she replied, "It's all alright." Then she pulled him into a hug.

As the day continued to go by, Temperance and Andy bonded. When it came to his bedtime, Seeley carried the young boy upstairs and she followed behind. They tucked him into bed together. Before they left, a sleepy Andy called for her and said, "Thanks for everything today." He slowly drifted off to sleep. The team went back downstairs and continued to watch the movie whilst waiting for Carol and her husband, Jimmy, to return. Booth turned to Bones and said "You were great with him today."

"I couldn't have done it without you."

"Well, Bones, we're a team. Now and forever."


End file.
